


Coming Clean

by Ancalima



Series: For his need [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little bit of blindfold, Anal, Angst, BDSM, Battle, Bondage, Fluff, Here Lies the Abyss, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Shibari, mirror play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort is given but a demon rips up old secrets, can everyone move past what the demon digs up about Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The road to recovery was a slow process, everyday of healing was torment on Loki.

Not just physical but mentally as well. The wounds and broken bones healed but underneath the surface he was bleeding. Or so it felt to him at least.

Catching himself in the mirror or even mundane tasks as putting on his shirts made him remember what he had lost. Bull tried to assure him, tried to make Loki see that it was not as bad as he thought.

And now ontop of that, he had to go to Adamant? 

Bloody voided nugs!

Hawke was pleasant enough, she hadn't made a huge number out of him being a oxman or even made to many comments about Iron Bull even, despite the rumors of what the Tal-Vashoth had used to be obviously reaching the Champion.

Loghain however...

Well Loki wasn't sure what to think about the man, with the things he had learned from Leliana. But the former tyern was now a warden, not someone who had a lot of power to pull honestly. Not unless he evoked the right of conscription and honestly? 

There was no Blight. Without the Blight, only Loghain's tongue would bind someone to committing resources or people. So he was toothless politically.

So he had no trouble kicking his legs up on a stool in the tavern while stuffing his pipe, sitting close to Bull with a tankard beside him while Hawke and Loghain talked quietly among themselves about Adamant.

“Inquisitor.” Loki looked up, about to tuck his tobacco pouch onto his belt as he peered curiously at Loghain. “Yes?”

“Would it be alright if I asked a...personal question?” The older man eyed him, a note of curiosity in eyes that had seen much of the world. 

“Mmmn, I reserve the right not to answer but go ahead.” The mage hovered his hand over the pipe and lit it up with his magic, fine tuned control keeping it to only light the dried plant inside it. 

The Hero of River Dane nodded. “Your called the Herald of Andraste, yet you're a oxman. My question is this, do you even believe in the chantry, the Maker and her?” 

Loki felt Bull stiffen beside him and swore he could hear the tavern dim in sound just a tiny bit at the question. The white haired male took a deep drag of his pipe and puffed it out carefully as he thought over how to answer. Regardless how he answered it would damn him in some eyes an raise him in others once the rumors of what he said reached them.

What was it some said? 

Honesty is the best policy? 

Well, Loki wouldn't deny the man a answer then.

“Yes and no.” He finally answered. “I believe Andraste existed, I believe in higher powers and I believe in history. But do I believe she was chosen by the Maker? I am not sure. Do I believe the chantry is right in its...rules? No.” He took another drag, shifting his thigh to brush against Bull's for support.

“The Chantry is run by men and women. Men and women, even those of the chantry have proven to be corruptible and has always been so. I'll take a good example, the uprising of the elves, when it happened, the Chant of light got changed, the canticle of Shartan was removed and declared heretic. By the chantry.” The mage eyed his pipe. “Yet he was one of Andrastes firmest supporter, a general of her army who died when she was betrayed.”

He looked at Loghain, poison green eyes firm. “So to answer you, yes, I believe in the Maker. Yes, I believe Andraste was real. But no, I do not believe in the chantry, because we mortal are to easy to corrupt and to be corrupt, we are to easy to change the 'facts' to suit our own needs. The Chantry is like anyone other organization who win.” He took another breath of his pipe and blew out rings, staring at them.

“And I keep that in mind as I lead the inquisition. My legacy will not become a thousand years of suppressing what doesn't suit us. History will know what I did and why I did it. I will make sure of it.” He felt Bull's arm slip around him and looked at the other who gave him a curved smile as his muscled arm rested around the mages shoulders.

“That's...a interesting view.” Loghain finally offered.

“And heretical.” Loki chuckled, looking back at the human. “But as you said, I'm a oxman. To the chantry, I'm already something dangerous, makes it easier for them to condemn me.”

“You think that would happen?” Hawke asked.

“Not right now, no. But after Corypheus defeat?” He looked at the Champion of Kirkwall. “Do you honestly think that the Chantry would accept a power like me remaining once its on its feet again. Lets not forget Orlais and Fereldan, how would they feel about it, we are a army, we are power and we could potentially challenge them. After all, we are already challenging the grey wardens, why not a whole country?”

“But...you wouldn't do that.” They looked over at Cole who was sitting on a barrel near Marydan.

“I know that Cole. And you know that. But others don't know me. They'll see this.” Loki gestured to himself with his pipe and then lifted his left hand, letting it glow faintly green. “And this. They'll see the oxman with cut horns who has a powerful hand. They'll see a oxman mage who has the power to destroy with a army at his call. That's what they'll know.” Loki sighed and waved his pipe. “I'll do my duty, I'll bring Corypheus and his Red Templar allies to their knees, what happens after is as much your guess as mine.” 

Loki settled back against Bull as Loghain returned to his conversation with Hawke, looking as if he wished he hadn't asked at all.

It was a big answer, what Loki believed in and his belief what would come after. But out from historical facts he knew, that would be the future.

“Kadan...” He looked at Bull, his attention drawn away. “Perhaps its time for bed. Its going to be a early morning.” The horned male murmured.

Loki sighed but nodded, getting to his feet. “True, we are leaving for Adamant...alright.” He looked at Bull before heading out of the tavern and into the crisp air. Taking a deep breath, the white haired male made his way towards the stairs, hands in his pockets.

A early morning. Loki sighed to himself as he made his way through the practically empty hall towards the throne and his own door.

He smiled however as he heard boots in the stairs and a steady click of metal against stone. Like a harness. 

He stopped, resting his hand on the doorknob while watching the hall doors, his smile growing a bit more as he saw the big hulking shadow of Iron Bull. “I was wondering if you were joining me.”

“What can I say, you're bed is more comfortable then mine Kadan.” The other male chuckled, moving over as Loki opened the door and stepped in, following after the slighter vashot. “Beside, the contents of the bed is a lot more...interesting in my eyes.” He pulled the door shut behind them.

“We're just going to sleep Bull.” Loki rolled his eyes before yelping as Bull pulled him back with a steady grip on his wrist, pinning Loki to the stone wall. “So you say...” The stronger male murmured, pinning the mages arms over his head in a reminiscent of their first encounter if not for the lack of Loki's horns clicking against the stones.

Loki swallowed heavily and looked away, the move more easily done by the absence of the once so proud horns. Bull wasn't deterred, gently kissing the healed stubs. “Loki, you can't keep doing this to yourself.” He murmured. “You are gorgeous to me, I swear it. The lack of horns are not foul to me.” He rumbled to the other.

“I know, I...”

“Loki...let me show you how appealing I find you. Let me show you how alluring you are to me?” He carefully pulled one hand away from Loki's pinned arms, stroking the others left side slowly, the touches lingering against spots he knew were sensitive under the clothes the mage wore.

“Bull...” Loki whispered, familiar emotions rising in his stomach yet uncertainty clinging around his eyes, his mind interfering with what his body wanted even as he looked at the older man. “I...”

“I have never loved anyone before. Not like this Loki. Qunaries do not have sex for love, we care for our friends and perhaps even love them in a platonic manner but that's not what I feel for you.” Bull stared at him with his good eye, making sure that Loki was paying attention. “I'm here, not because of the relief it provides me, which is great by the way, but because of how it feels to hold you close.” He murmured seriously. “And seeing you in pain, physical, mentally and emotionally, hurts me too. I want to help you. But I can only help you if you let me.” 

“And sex is going to help.” Loki countered, mixed emotions rising in the back of his throat making him feel both elated and sick at the same time.

“No.” Bull lifted his mangled hand up and stroked the others cheek slowly. “But closeness would. I want to hold you Loki, I want you close and warm.”

The mage stared at him but didn't pull away, feeling the rouge pads of Bull's fingers caressing his skin. And then he closed his eyes, tilting his face into the hand. “I do let you hold me though...” He murmured in a subdued tone.

“You used to. You haven't let me for a few weeks.” Bull countered.

Loki opened his eyes at that, looking surprised. 

“No we shared a bed not that long ag-”

“Two weeks ago. You had a nightmare. It was the only reason you let me stay. And before that it had been three weeks since it was just us two here.” Bull leaned in and kissed Loki's forehead tenderly. “And a arm around you in the tavern doesn't count. Sera does that too to you.”

The inquisitors brain scrambled, wanting to refute Bull's claims but...no, the warrior was right. Loki had claimed to be 'busy' each time. Or telling Bull he needed time alone.

And Bull had respected that every time.

Loki felt his heart drop to his stomach and his eyes fill with tears. “I'm sorry.” He whispered out and struggled not to let those damn tears fall. 

“Don't be, you were healing. Let me help you finish healing though.” Bull slid his forearm under Loki's rear and tugged, pulling him up. Loki gave a startled yip as his legs left the floor, the others muscled body the only thing keeping him up as he quickly wrapped his legs around the Tal-Vashoth waist, clinging a bit. 

“There we go...nice and tight grip. Going to let your hands go so you can hold onto my shoulders for support.” Iron Bull rumbled, carefully letting go so the olive tanned male could do just that.

Loki shivered a bit, hand clenching into the leather harness on Bull's left shoulder while Loki's nails were digging into the others grey skin on the right exposed shoulder. “Bull...” He murmured, feeling the others muscles against him, feeling taunt muscles that moved with every breath the other took.

“Shh Kadan...” Bull pulled away from the wall and started walking, carrying the other. Loki marveled at that. He wasn't a small person, but clearly to Bull, he could have been a human just as easily by the way he was moving with ease. Heat was stirring down below and he squirmed a bit, making a soft noise at being so very close to Bull, smelling him and feeling him at the same time.

A low chuckle reached his ears and the younger man flushed, the pale pink color sneaking its way across tanned cheeks and down his neck to dip under his clothes.

“I did miss that color.” Bull growled lightly as he carefully moved towards the bed and deposited the mage on it. “You blush so cutely still.”

“I'm not cu-”

“To me you are cute. Cute and wonderfully blushy.” Bull settled down to help Loki out of the red and white outwear he had taken to wearing. It was nice to look at for sure but right now, the mercenary leader would like to get the other out of it.

A hesitant hand cupped Bull's face though, making him look into poison green eyes. “Did...did you mean it?” At the others questioning look, Loki clarified. “About being the first time you loved someone...about loving me that way?” He asked quietly.

Bull took the hand and kissed the palm of it. “Yes Kadan. You are my first love...how did you put it, the first one I connected to with both body and soul. And I don't regret that at all. Regardless of what else happens, this is what I have come to care and love, you are what I have come to care and love for.” He murmured then pulled the others glove of, glancing to see if his words were penetrating Loki's sometimes to thick skull.

He found the mage staring at him, green eyes filling with tears but the corners crinkled with happiness. “Body and soul...you remembered that?”

“I remembered it.” Bull set the white gloves aside. “And so much more Kadan. My love.”

“Kadan. My love.” Loki repeated, a brilliant smile crossing his face.

In the quiet of the night, Loki surrendered himself to Bull and let go of the pain he had carried since the Red Templars had stolen something Loki thought was important.

Bull proved to him that it was not as important as Loki had thought.

As he laid there, sweaty in the mess of sheets against Bull's chest, Loki smiled slightly. His horns had not been as important as he had thought, he didn't need them. He just needed his companions and his Bull.


	2. Coming clean to Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bull do so much more then talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a BIG chapter and I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes

Magic was frizzing the air everywhere. 

Screams were lingering in the air.

Blood was carried on hot desert winds.

And still Loki and his group pushed forward, unable to stop, unable to do what he wanted and help his army. No, to stop this he had to stop Erimond from making Warden Commander Clarel summon more demons, stop him from binding her to Corypheus. That way it would all stop, the wardens wouldn't fight them.

And they had managed to stop Clarel, to make her doubt Erimond.

But sweet Maker, everything went to the void after that.

Corypheus dragon showed up on Erimond's summon and they had to chase after the magister and Warden Commander while avoiding the damn thing's fire and claws. And when push came to shove, Clarel had sacrificed herself in a attempt to kill it.

The area they had been in had crumbled thanks to the force of her magic, sending Loki and his companions plummeting down towards the ground and in his fear and shock, Loki had opened up a rift, landing them all in the Fade.

Physically in the Fade.

With the fear demon who was doing his best to scare them all, to grow more powerful on their fear.

Loki glanced at Bull who seemed to be keeping it together, at least better then Cole who needed to reassured both by Solas and and himself. Though Sera was not doing any better then the spirit. Except for Solas, none of them seemed to happy to be in the Fade.

Loki found it fascinating but also dangerous. He knew better then to trust anything here or to touch to much. Not with them physically being in this world. “Come on...we need to go, to many are dying out there while we are here.” He started walking, wading through the puddles of water, his staff in hand.

The uneasy group followed, Cole thanking Solas for the reassurance. 

Meeting the spirit that looked like the dead divine had been...it was confusing. Cassandra's reaction had also been difficult to carry, she had obviously cared for the late divine. Loki's only hope was that it would not prove to be a demon in disguise there to misguide them as it seemed to want to lead them to safety.

The mages of the group had expected demons and wisps attacking them of course but the big demon actually talking to them had been a surprise, causing all of them to jump. Sera actually squeaked and jerked her bow around, her eyes having a wild glint in them.

“Steady Sera...don't let him get to you, he's just a demon who's trying to get to you.”

The laughter came back. “Brave words from someone with so many fears.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at the words. “So I'm next huh.” He muttered bitterly.

“So many delicious fears. Fear for your organization and the future that awaits it, fear for your companions, fear for the allies you have but oh, the best, your fear for your secrets.” Another rumble of laugh.

“Fear of them becoming known. Tell me, what do you think your friends would think if they knew?”

Loki's hands tightened on his staff. “I acted in defense.”

“Yet your fear is still there. Oh its rising, how wonderful. Your secret about why your lips are coated with poison, about what was forced on you. Your secret about your family...oh yes, there we go, delicious fear.”

Loki breathed out through his nose and plowed on, ignoring his friends eyes on him, not giving the demon a answer. 

“You did what you had to. If you hadn't, your dad would have died.” Cole said softly. 

“I know Cole. A saarebas would never have been accepted back to the Qun.” Loki said quietly, refusing to look at Bull when he heard the other draw in a sharp breath, realizing what the demon was talking about. “Me and mother did what we had to. I've always done what I needed to do.” 

He ignored the laugh of the demon as they pushed on, collecting Loki's forgotten memories. 

“And have you told your Seeker friend about the templars?” The demon jeered, trying to unbalance Loki. “You and your father were mages, you attracted attention just by walking through a square hahaha.”

“You can't be reading me well. A horned mage in the Circles? I was eight, I was scared, I knew what I had to do, as did my father.” Loki gritted his teeth. Was the demon going to air out all his hidden secrets, all those things he hadn't told the others because of their views or afflictions to people he had killed?

He never wanted to revisit those old wounds. He knew that some of those templars had been good men and women, but the best Loki would have looked forward to in the circles were death honestly. At worst, tranquility. 

A example to others, to be studied as he grew.

A experiment.

“So many answers.” The demon laughed.

“He can't read you properly. You're to bright, its hard to focus on you. So he grasps whatever he can see and tries to use it.” Cole said from behind him.

“Arrgh! Stop it! You thing!” The Nightmare demon snarled.

Loki snorted at that. “You thing...brilliant insult.” He muttered, unable to look at the others. Yes, he had done quite a few things to survive. He was a Maker damned horned giant with magical powers. His parents had sent him of to the mercenary group for training once he was old enough and his father couldn't train him anymore.

His father who barely had any control of his own magic, only having the training the Qun gave and that had not been much. His father who had caught the blight sickness and died. 

The Vashoth mage clenched his teeth together.

His mother had joined the same mercenary band he was working for after that. She had continued until her own body gave out, leaving Loki alone in the world with the mercenary band, making it his family. 

Until the Conclave.

Loki swallowed. He had made a new family after that. Would he lose his new family over this. Over his past.

He moved on, avoiding looking at his companions, looking at Loghain or Hawke if he had to, moving through the Fade, getting the memories of the Conclave back. That Grey wardens had been involved...

Perhaps it made sense in some twisted sort of way considering Corypheus was a creature of the blight and most likely one of the first, one of the magisters where all blight came from. Still, that they had been there and been the ones to capture the Divine on orders of Corypheus so he could unlock the orb for the anchor was still troubling. They had also found that the Divine that had been leading them was some kind of spirit. But what kind was hard to tell, if it was actually the late woman her self or just something of the fade...but it was helping them still. 

What else was troubling was the little graveyard they had found with their greatest fear.

Loki stared at his own, the words flickering on the tombstone.

Corruption. Losing Iron Bull.

His biggest fears huh. He took a deep breath and turned away only to look right into Iron Bull's face, the horned man staring at him with his good eye before looking at Loki's tombstone.

Loki swallowed and looked away, moving towards where he could see the spirit knowing they were close to the demon, close to getting out. 

~~

“So let me guess, you're hiding out here with me because you're avoiding the others?” Loki glanced at Varric and shrugged, taking another sip of the wine before looking down at the dark ground below them. “Yeah...I've...done quite a few things people wouldn't approve of.”

Coming home from Adamant had been awkward, no one quite sure what to talk about after what they had heard and seen in the Fade. And who they had left behind. Well at least Varric was happy that Hawke was alive even if she had left.

“Not everyone would judge you for it.” Varric shrugged, gesturing back to the castle. He then shifted on the battlement where they were sitting, glancing down at the rocky ground under them and then up at the moon light. 

“Cassandra would. She still believes in the templars despite everything. And the Chantry. So does most of them. Considering what I told everyone about what I believe in before we left for Adamant I figured...give them all a bit of time.” 

“Tiny doesn't believe in the Chantry.” The dwarf sipped from his tankard, giving a half glance behind them at a moving shadow.

“No. But...you all saw my tombstone.”

“Mmmn, we all saw each others tombstones.” Varric grumbled a bit. “I won't pry, Maker's balls knows I don't want anyone prying into mine.” He sighed.

Loki rolled the wine bottle in his hand, staring at it. It was a bad sort, a taste of vinegar lingering on his tongue. “My was the only one that kept flickering though.” 

“You're the one leading a giant organization. If you didn't have more then one fear I would have been surprised.” Loki glanced at the other and smiled thinly. “I don't want us to become what other groups have. Full of secrets and hidden agendas. I don't want us to become like the wardens or like the Orlesian kingdom where they play their 'Game'.” He stared down at the ground and leaned against the rock behind his back. “I don't want our organization to become corrupt like so many others out there.” 

“And it won't.”

“How do you know that Varric?” Loki frowned, glancing at the dwarf. “That could very well become my legacy, a powerful organization that takes over and just destroys the world after its saved.” He gestured with the bottle.

“Because once this is done and you discover that's what the Inquisition has become, you'd rather disband it and walk away.” Varric said seriously. “I don't need to be Cole to know that Loki. I know what kind of person you are, you think with your heart on your sleeves.”

Loki sighed and set the half empty bottle aside before reaching into his pockets to pull out his pipe and tobacco pouch. “I guess but if secrets are hidden for me, I won't be able to know, will I.” He grumbled.

The author nodded at that, glancing at the still shadow before looking back at the Inquisitor who was stuffing his pipe. “...And the second fear? I have to admit, I am curious. Your relationship with Iron Bull leaves him being a fear kind of...”

“I don't fear Iron Bull...or well, not like that. I don't think he'd hurt me. I just...did I do the right thing?” Loki stared at his pipe. “Back when the Qun contacted us? I didn't trust them but I knew a alliance could be a good thing. And then the choice came and...I urged Bull to save his men, the Chargers. And thereby condemning him to become Tal-Vashoth. Destroying any chance of a alliance.”

The other blinked. “You're scared he's blaming you? Or that he will?”

Loki lit his pipe. “Wouldn't you blame me?” He said in a small voice. “I would blame me.” He took a deep drag of his newly lit pipe while fiddling with the pins that held his hair up in a bun. Loki let it fall around his shoulders as he felt the vague headache that had built easing before looking at Varric. 

“Why don't we ask Bull.” Varric stood as the shadow moved out into the torch light, Bull's muscled mass moving to sit where Varric had been moments before as the dwarf made his way down the stairs as quickly as his shorter legs would carry him, Bull's eye on the petrified mage who stared back, poison green eyes bulging ever so slightly. 

Bull carefully plucked the pipe from numb finger and 'accidentally' made the bottle of bad wine fall of the battlement to the ground below. Loki barely noticed, swallowing heavily. He was going to throw Varric across the room next time he saw him!

“I do wish you'd come and talked to me instead. If not on the way here then at least once we reached Skyhold.” Loki jerked at the voice and looked down at the stones below at Bull's words, his hair falling around his face like a shield.

“...I didn't...know how.” He said quietly.

“Mhmm. Or you didn't want to?” Bull extinguished the pipe and set it aside.

“...Both I guess.” Loki fiddled with his scarf. “I just...I know you miss the Qun, I'm not deaf when you all talk behind me.” He sighed.

“I miss the rules and purposes it gave me, true. But I have a new purpose Kadan.” Bull reached out and tipped Loki's face up with his fingers under the others chin, face serious. “You. You are my purpose. I told you before we left for Adamant that I love you, you are my first love and my only love for as long as you live. And I will fight to keep you alive for as long as there is breath in me.” 

Bull's good eye stared at him intently as butterflies fluttered in Loki's stomach.

“And I will support any decision you take Loki. Because as much as you are mine, I am yours.” He reached out with his other hand while standing, pulling Loki to his feet with a sharp tug and pulling him flush against him. “How many times I have to tell you this I don't know, but I will until you believe me.” He gave a wry smirk and then chuckled when Loki hid his face in Bull's strong shoulder, cupping the back of the white hair and stroking the soft tresses. 

“Still so cute when you're embarrassed.” He teased gently, his massive left arm curled around the others back so his hand could rest on Loki's hip, rubbing the skin and bone underneath lightly. He tilted Loki's blushing face upwards and claimed the others lips in a kiss.

He meet a little resistance but gentle coaxing made it crumble, Loki submitting to Bull's tender but insistent mouth. Lips tugging as a tongue teased at puckered lips and with a careful nibble at exposed flesh, Bull won Loki's surrender, invading the others mouth with his tongue once Loki gave in.

The mage whimpered into it and the kiss changed dynamic, turning heated and primal as Loki's arms came up around Iron Bull's neck, cupping the back of the others head and rubbing where the horns meet skull, teasing the sensitive skin with his fingertips.

Iron Bull gave a low growl and shifted them until he could press the other against the stone wall of the watchtower he had been hiding in the shadows of earlier, pinning Loki quite literally against a rock and a hard place, muscles flexing against the strain. 

The mages hands went to the horns to hold on as Bull quite firmly pinned him, grinding against the other forcibly. 

“B-Bull, everyone can see us.” He panted, body aching for the other.

“Its dark, unless they are elves, they can't.” The other whispered heatedly into Loki's sharp ear, hot air washing over the sensitive tip. 

“But they might hea-”

“Only if you're noisy.” Bull teased, his hands cupping the others rear and squeezing it, thinking about how much he would love to sink himself into that tight ass.

“Your room is just...its right there. Just a few steps.” Loki huffed out, feeling a bit heady, his pants suddenly to tight for what was going on. 

“My room full of little tricks I can use on you?” Bull growled, a feral note entering his voice as Loki moaned and hid in the others neck. “So many nice toys I've hidden away just for you when the time was ready. No one would come looking for you tomorrow, I could keep you tie up in my room for a long time.” Bull licked his lips at the thought, the idea of keeping his Kadan to himself lighting a little possessive and pleased glow in his chest.

Loki moaned again at the images Bull's words presented. “Yes. Yes Bull. Please Bull. I want that. I want you.”

Bull smirked as he continued to molest his younger lover. “So you'd rather walk through Cullen's office to get to my bed? He sleeps in there you know, up the ladder.” He leered at the other.

The mage tipped his head back against the stone wall, panting as those clever hands touched and squeezed spots that were just designed to make Loki's head feel unstable. “I-I can be quite. Soldiers go through there all the time during patrol.” He mewled out.

The warrior chuckled before letting the other down, keeping a firm control on himself. It wasn't like he could do to much out in the open like that anyhow, he didn't have any lube on him and there was no way he could take the other without lube.

Loki struggled a bit as his unsteady feet found the ground, letting go of Bull's horns once he was sure he wouldn't fall over though Bull pulling back from him caused a mewl of loss that got a feral grin in return. “Well then boss, lets get a go.”

“Evil.” The white haired male mumbled before getting a move on it, feeling Iron Bull's eye on him as he moved. He couldn't help but wiggle his ass at the other, heat crawling down his cheeks and neck at the answering growl behind him.

“Careful boss, or we might not reach the room.” Was growled behind him.

Loki grinned at that. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of having that kind of effect on the other male. As much as he marveled at redheads, it was Loki that got to keep the other. 'Its me Bull loves.' Was Loki smug? Perhaps a bit. 

Bull had slept with many, but none of they had stayed. Not like this. No one had gotten to know and see Iron Bull like Loki had.

And with that in mind, he turned and dragged the other into a fierce kiss the moment they were in Bull's room, prompting a growl from the bigger man. Loki waved his hand vaguely through the room, igniting the candles so they could have light while being snogged hard.

There was no gentleness this time, Bull fully dominated the kiss as he divested Loki for his clothes, giving a encouraging rumble as Loki's hands went for the clasp on the large belt that kept Iron Bull's pants on. Eager hands seized hold of the heat that was exposed and stroked, caressed eagerly by a wanting flesh.

The younger man only pulled from the kiss once the need to breath became to much, his hands still stroking before Iron Bull lifted them above Loki's head, holding them tight. 

“Safe word?” He murmured huskily.

“Bull.” Loki groaned.

“Not going a inch until you assure me.” A good eye gave him a long stare.

“Katoh is my safe word. No cumming without permission. No magic on purpose. Failing to follow the rules will result in punishment.” Loki said quickly, wanting things to happen. It made Bull chuckle before he unlaced the others pants while kicking his own off his feet and to the side, the click of the harness telling Loki that the other was still wearing his boots.

His focus was entirely grasped however by Bull's hand on his hard erection, cupping it in his hand, squeezing slowly and rubbing the slit with his thumb. Loki groaned and pressed closer, whining as Bull pulled back. 

“Undress and lift your arms Loki, cross them at the wrist and stay like that.” Bull murmured firmly, watching Loki obey the command while his sometimes to large cock throbbed lightly at the sight that greeted him, Loki obeying without question which left him fully exposed to the other.

“Good boy.” Bull moved to where he had his little trinkets. He was sure that Loki was going to love what he was going to do to him tonight. He pulled out the right bag and smirked, moving back to the curious mage who squirmed at the closeness but stayed still like told.

“My little mage, so obedient.” Bull pulled out a pair of cuffs, kissing Loki on the nose while reaching up, restraining the hands together. Green eyes peeked up to take in the dark leather cuffs that had a hoop in the middle that made Loki blink before returning to look at Iron Bull.

“Wait and see.” Bull smirked before kneeling down and placing a similar cuff on each olive tanned ankle, each with their own metal hoop. Loki didn't have much time to think about that though as grey hands gripped his hips firmly and a tongue lapped at his lightly flagging erection.

That got blood to go south and Loki moaned, nails biting into the leather as he fought not to bring them down and rest on Bull's head. It was hard though, pun not intended.

Bull was teasing him, mouth lightly sucking the head of Loki's erection while the tip of his tongue teased the slit. The powerful Inquisitor whimpered and mewled in pleasure, sweat starting to form on his skin and roll down in beads. 

In Bull's hands he became anything but the powerful Inquisitor people saw. All he became was wanton flesh that wanted nothing more then to please the other until sleep.

It was to easy for Bull to get him into this state. Light brushes of skin against skin. A word here and there. Heated glances and then Loki was undone by his older lover.

Mother Giselle might have questioned the power Dorian might have had over him but if anything, she should have looked at Iron Bull, because the other could have had him done anything, anything in the whole of Thedas and convince him it was a good idea with just a few words.

He whimpered as he felt teeth lightly drag against the tip and shuddered hard, staring down as Bull pulled back to smirk up at him. “Such a noisy little mage.” He murmured, kneading the others hip before standing and stepping away and reaching into the bag.

Loki took that chance to breath even as Bull pulled out a long coil of rope from the bag and a blindfold. The latter item made Loki swallow unsurely and look at his lover who just smiled gently. “Trust me.”

The blindfold was tied gently around his head and blocked out the sight of what Bull was doing though Loki could still feel the other right infront him and hear the end of the rope being slid into the hoop, hear it slither through it as Bull pulled. 'What is he doing?' Loki worried his lips, feeling the scars around them tingle as Bull moved around. 

Bull was suddenly infront him again and kneeling, and the mage felt the rope slip into the hoops on each side.

The rasp of the rope was all the warning he had before he felt the cuffs tug him upwards and his ankles spread to the sides. “Bull!” Loki yelped in surprise as he was both pulled upwards and spread at the same time.

“Just follow the movements Kadan, promise I won't go further then you can handle.” Bull rumbled. Loki shivered at the others voice and did as told, following until his body was pulled taunt, legs spread as far as they could do while Loki was standing on his toes at the same time.

“H-How...I...” He panted a bit.

“There's a hook in the ceiling Kadan. And pulleys. I did a bit work.” Iron Bull chuckled, tying the ropes that came from the ankle cuffs to pegs so he wouldn't have to think about them. “A little surprise for you, just to put you through your paces.” Bull eyed Loki's nude and bond body appreciatively despite not being done, he quite liked what he was seeing.

Loki's sleek muscles flexing and spasming, his tanned skin glowing in the candle light even as a deep blush conquered grounds over him. 

“Can I see?” Loki whispered, excitement making his voice rough once again, his hard cock leaking a bit.

“Not yet. I'm not done.” Bull smirked and reached into the bag again, glancing at the large cloth covered item in the corner, his smirk growing even wider as he pulled out a much thinner coil or rope, testing it with his hands before returning to Loki. “I'm going to try something new Kadan. If it doesn't feel right, use your word.” He murmured.

“I understand.” The white haired male whispered, feeling breathless, his gut clenching a bit in mixed worry and excitement.

He shivered a bit as he felt Bull's warm hands on his back, the touch appreciative as they caressed the dark skin and muscles, teasing spots that made Loki mewl. They then slid up and forward, pinching and rolling Loki's nipples slowly for distraction as the mage relaxed into the sensation.

Just what Bull intended as he slowly pebbled the sensitive nubs before shifting the robe and slipping it around Loki. The slighter male jerked a bit in surprise. 'More rope?' He blinked under the blindfold and then squirmed a bit, feeling the rope itch lightly.

“Bull?”

“Its special ordered from Val Royeaux. You can find quite a few things in the capitol if you know where to look.” Bull murmured into a sharp ear, pressing lightly against the others back, his hard length resting between firm ass cheeks.

It caused Loki to squirm and then yelp as Bull gave his ass a little slap. “Keep still, this is intricate work.” He teased, smirking at the reddening mark but not stopping slipping the rope around his lover.

“But what...what are you doing?” Loki bit his lips, feeling the rope slip around him, Bull pulling it into knots and patterns.

“Rope work. I told you I enjoy rope work didn't I?” His tone sent heat through Loki's body in ways that was all to good. “So I'm going to introduce you to something really interesting my sweet mage.”

It was difficult to keep still as the rope itched and moved against his skin, tied into place. From his cuffed wrist and down, around his shoulders and neck, down his chest, over his back, down to his waist. Bull took careful attention there, tying it around the base of Loki's erection and balls, not intending to let the night end early before slipping them behind to cup around Loki's arse. The rope moved down his thighs and the sensitive inner-sides of them, down to the knees and down the calves to the ankle cuffs. 

Bull sat back on his heels to admire his work, smirking at the soft pants that were escaping from the bound male. “You have no idea how good you look to me.” He murmured, eyeing the already pink tip of his erection turning a dark red.

“Bull.” Loki whispered the name like a plea, causing Bull to grunt and stand, stroking the others cheeks lovingly. “Do you want to see yourself?” He rumbled.

“Yes please.” The blindfold fell away with a easy undoing of the knot keeping it behind his head and Loki blinked at the light, looking at Bull's excited face, the others good eye focused on him with a intensity that was so familiar to Loki it caused his soul to sing as Bull circled him to take the other in too.

Green eyes glanced down to take himself in, staring at the thin white rope that criss crossed every inch of his body. The pale rope contrasted greatly against his tanned skin and Loki shifted, watching the muscles flex between the ropes that held him.

His attention was grasped by a groan from the other and Loki tilted his head to look at Bull behind him. “You look marvelous Kadan. All restrained and ready to take whatever I will give you, your body covered in knots and ropes.” Bull ran his hands over Loki's back, tugging lightly on the rope bind and pulling on it.

It caused it to tighten in areas and itch, making Loki whine a bit from the feeling, the itch turning into a tickle against his skin, causing him to be forcefully reminded about his erection. “Oh please Bull...” He murmured, trembling in the bonds he was caught in.

“Got one last thing to show you first.” Bull moved to the cloth covered item in the corner that Loki had not noticed. His eyes widened as Bull moved into place infront of him, staring in shock as his own face stared back at him.

“A...A mirror?” Loki squirmed, seeing himself, bound and open. It made him flush and wiggle even more.

“I want you to see what kind of effect I have on you. I want you to see just how good you look Loki. You're going to see exactly what I see every time I am with you.” The older man murmured, picking up a large pot of oily cream as he made his way around the other, coming to a still behind him. “See how sexy you are to me.” he unscrewed the lid, smirking at him, Loki able to see the expression on the others face in the mirror.

Coating his fingers in a generous amount of the balm, Iron Bull placed his hand on Loki's hip for support as he pressed soft kisses to the others shoulder, his oily finger pushing in slowly to stretch out the man who had given himself to the Tal-Vashoth.

It was different, seeing Bull's face like this, Bull himself seemingly forgetting about the mirror as he focused on the task of preparing Loki.

He was distracted too of course, the feeling of those large fingers pushing inside him, spreading him out slowly, brushing his prostate with the featherlight touches that made him tremble. But he could still see Bull's face, see him work, see him react to Loki's own noises. He could see the other grin and twitch himself.

The other noticed though and gave Loki's shoulder a bite, grunting deeply as he worked him. “Look at yourself Loki.” He hissed out, pushing a second and third finger inside him shortly. “Look at how flushed you are, how you squirm and twitch and struggle in your ropes.” 

The white haired male did as told and whined loudly, seeing himself as the debouched wanton thing he was. Oh sweet maker, was this what Bull saw every time it was just them, was this what he looked like in the throws of pleasure?

Loki gave a cry of pure pleasure as Iron Bull's fingers mercilessly pushed against his prostate, dragging cries of pleasure from the others throat. One good grey eye watched him, a-light with pure satisfaction at what he reduced the other too. 

“Bull!” Loki wailed out, shaking and trembling, feeling to much, to much to set into words, his body so taunt and unable to escape, unable to orgasm to ease the pressure, unable to even spread his legs to ease up. 

“Beg.” Was growled into his ear, hot breath washing over it before Bull nipped and tugged on the flesh.

And that's just what Loki did, a torrent of words and babbles released from him to beg the other to fuck him, to claim him so that no one else could ever satisfy him the same way that Bull could.

Bull groaned at the babbled and blissed words, standing quickly while pulling his fingers out and grabbing the other by the hips, tugging him so his rear was jutting out just a tiny bit more, just a little inch which the rope allowed. Loki felt his back curve a bit at the move and his feet struggled to keep him upright on his toes, his whole body giving a spasm. 

“I really like it when you beg Kadan.” He snarled into his ear and then pushed a slicked up head against Loki's fluttering hole, the mage wondering for a second when Bull had time to slick himself before whimpering in pleasure as he felt himself slowly spreading around the massive head, struggling to remain lax and at ease for the penetration.

“That's it, keep relaxed.” Bull murmured huskily, his free hand coming up to caress Loki's hair, back and hip soothingly even as he continued pushing inside his lover, feeling his rather sizable control diminish the further inside that slick, tight heat he got.

To Loki it felt like forever before Iron Bull was balls deep inside him, the massive erection buried deep inside him, pushing against that brilliant spot that made stars go of inside the mage's head. “That's it, you're so open for me my little mage.” Bull grunted, both hands firmly holding onto Loki's waist, blunt nails digging into the tanned skin.

It was a agonizing burn that also felt good, that heated all the right spots for him as Loki slowly adjusted to the other, whimpering in mixed emotions. It was always a task to take Iron Bull like this, how the other managed to sleep with elves and humans he honestly had no idea.

Iron Bull waited for the tremors to stop wracking Loki's body, knowing the other had to adjust, instead he opted to nibble and kiss the others neck, teasing the tendons with his tongue and teeth. He chuckled as he felt Loki's head loll to the side to give him more space, the mage's body pushed back against the warrior to feel more of the others warmth.

“Mine.” He grunted throatily, feeling the other fully relax around him as Loki agreed with a low whimper. “Yours, all yours. Iron Bull, please, please.” He begged needily, feeling only need.

He caught a glimpse of them in the mirror and moaned louder then before. He was a glistening mess of arousal, sweat, rope and hickies, Loki's dark erection gaining a purplish hue thanks to the denial the rope offered him, Iron Bull pressed against his back. The older man sweared huskily in qunlat when he too caught sight of them.

Iron Bull pulled out partly, spurred on to get a move on it, and then pushed right back in, his thrusts quickly gaining dept and speed, hands gripping Loki just enough to rock him back and forth in the ropes and cuffs that held him.

Deep growling was heard above Loki and he whined, looking at the way Bull's face twisted in the mirror as he was being swept away with pleasure. “Bull! I need...Please I need to orgasm!” He managed to get out, shaking and trembling with need.

Bull agreed with a snarl and reached down to the base of Loki's cock, never stopping his thrusting as he did. With a simple twist and yank he snapped the rope that had kept the weeping organ from giving out to early.

Two sharp thrusts later and Loki screamed his release to anyone who would have been listening to them, his body tightening up like a vice around his lover as his cock sprayed the mirror with pearly white. Iron Bull's thrusts grew shorter and spastic in those moments as he slammed into his lover, the mage turned into vessel for the others need.

Loki let out a shaky moan as he felt heat splash of inside him, twitching and trembling with pure pleasure underneath the other hands. 

Bull had found his end inside his lover, burying his face in the others neck as he huffed with pleasure, his hands slowly kneading and soothing muscles as he came down from his high. Carefully he pulled back and chuckled as Loki instantly started dripping with white, coating those tanned thighs with the evidence of Bull's pleasure.

He took in the mirror and smirked at the white spots as he continued kneading the other slowly. He was far from finished with his debauched looking lover.

“Ready for round two Kadan?” He asked huskily, smirking as Loki's poison green eyes opened to stare at him in the mirror.


	3. Play with Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play goes onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about adding another contiuation from this one. I may if requested.

After retying the thin itchy rope underneath Loki's balls, Bull carefully unbound and moved his messy love to the bed, chuckling at the way the other whined quietly and flopped into the soft sheets, his inner thighs and rear messy with the warrior's semen.

“Tired already love?” He teased.

Loki whined at him. “Kind of?”

“So you aren't up for round two then?” Bull ran his hands along Loki's sides, smirking slightly.

“Didn't say that...” Loki arched into the touch and wiggled a bit, getting a smirk from the warrior. Iron Bull shifted and reached for Loki's wrists, shifting him out of the cuffs and putting a new pair on each with their own hoops, Loki watching with lazy green eyes.

“Good...up on your knees, shoulders into the bed and hands down towards your ankles.” Bull ordered, watching the other comply with the order, rear raised to the air. Slowly smoothing his hands over the others rear and the rope that tied him, Iron Bull leaned in and kissed each of them before giving the left a harsh nip that left a mark, chuckling at the yelp Loki let out.

“Good boy.” He whispered happily before tying the ankle cuffs to the wrist cuffs with care, making sure that his lover couldn't snap them. “Comfortable?” The warrior asked, tugging lightly on the rope to tease his mage.

“Uhu, familiar position.” Loki confessed, squirming a bit and giving a low whine at how the thin rope itched and tickled at his skin as his face was pushed quite firmly into the sheets below them. 

“Good, you're going to become even more familiar with this position now.” Bull murmured. This position had been very hard before, with the lack of Loki's horns it could easily be achieved without his lover having trouble breathing or being uncomfortable due to his horns pulling on his head... or tearing the fabric honestly heh.

He admired Loki, his hands caressing him slowly and carefully, hands teasing sensitive skin before his thumb teased the still slick and sensitive hole. Loki gave a yip at the feeling and shuddered heavily. “Iron Bull.” He grunted.

“Yes my lovely?” Bull smirked, sliding his thumb inside the sensitive ring to gain a moan of pleasure. “What was that?” His smirk grew at the noise.

“Buuuuull.” Loki shuddered and panted. 

“Yeah, that's right, moaning like a bitch in heat.” The merc groaned before sliding closer and teasing the others heavy balls with his free hand, watching how Loki's cock grew with hardness as he did. 

He did love watching how the other would react when Iron Bull did filthy things to his body. Introducing him to new levels of pleasure and pain, both equally well measured of course. Never more then Loki could handle. 

Iron Bull never actually wanted Loki to use the watch word. It was a word out though, should Loki need it. 

But the former ben-hassrath liked to think he knew his lover enough to not overdo the bounds.

Loki's blunt nails dug into his palms as he whined and squirmed against the sheets, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Iron Bull's ministration to his sensitive bud, giving a tender whine which Bull responded to with a throaty growl. “Damn it Kadan, if you make noises like that I might have to shed whatever control I have and just take your roughly here.” He lifted his hands from the others balls to give his ass a harsh slap. 

“Ack! Kadan!” The mage whined, wiggling his ass and thrusting it back onto the finger inside him, eyes closed as he enjoyed what was happening. Iron Bull savored the noises before huffing at the musky smell that closed in the room.

“Tell me Kadan, tell me with that sweet voice of yours and those pouty lips, who do you belong to.” He grunted, pushing in a finger beside the thumb with ease.

“Yours!” Loki shouted obediently, for all the world who wanted to listen to hear. 

It was almost sinful Bull thought, how the other could make him react even after the first orgasm. How absolutely divine his Kadan sounded yet obscene at the same time as the sound of skin smacking sounded through the room.

It was more then the mercenary could handle as he pulled his fingers out of his lover and knelt behind him, giving his arse a slap before thrusting himself deep into the others welcoming sheath, growling loudly at it.

Loki practically screamed into the sheets with pleasure, arching and clenching around the other, his ass cheeks taking on a delightful red color as Iron Bull continued slapping the fleshy bronzen muscles while pummeling away at him.

His cries muffled by the sheets, Loki let go of any restraints he might ever have had, not caring if he was heard, not caring if they knew Loki was being used like a two bit whore by the other oxman in the castle.

The mage's voice was growing hoarse, Loki writhing shamelessly under Iron Bull as he continued to spank the man while thrusting and heating the other, aiming towards that one spot that sent stars alight inside of Loki's head.

He was sure he was drooling, sure he was weeping, sure he was screaming but he did not CARE. 

Vaguely from somewhere inside him, a voice screamed at him to remember the rules.

No cumming without permission.

Loki could have wept real tears if he could as he tried to get through plea to Iron Bull, the only thing escaping him being a garbled mess of words that had no meaning even as he was struggling to make sense.

But that damn giant prick launching itself into his prostate again and again, the heavy hand teasing his to sensitive ass between slaps and the sounds and smells of Bull above him was just to much.

He gave a loud scream of pleasure as he came, shaking and trembling in pleasure while coating his own stomach and the sheets below him.

Iron Bull growled and if Loki had been in any state, he would have heard the pleased sound as Bull's thrusts grew erratic and shorter as the other was approaching his own orgasm.

As it was, he was just a drooling mess of a man turned into receptacle for the others pleasure, Bull taking everything that was Adaar and more.

By the time the other finally let of hot spurts inside him, Loki's eyes were flecked with dark spots that finally let unconsciousness claim him from the intensity of his prostate being utterly conquered by his older lover.

He woke to gentle if mangled fingers gently rubbing at his wrists, Loki tucked up against Bull's chest as the other had both cleaned them and tucked them in with the time Loki's little unconscious spell had lasted. The mage gave a low mumble, before squirming as Iron Bull's hand shifted and traced down his side and back to his pert rear.

He then whined as the others thick fingers rubbed the oversensitive skin and it got louder once Iron Bull moved them over the still somewhat lose and slick over stimulated entrance. “Buuuuuull.” He shuddered, feeling disbelief at the twitch from his lower regions.

“Steady Boss.” The other rumbled, pulling his hand up to curl over the tanned hip, smiling a bit wider. 

Loki grumbled and closed his eyes, letting exhaustion sweep in despite the itching rope covering him, falling asleep against the others warm chest.

~~

When he woke again, it was to a itch behind his balls and the need to drink something fiercely. Loki shifted a bit to grab the goblet of Bull's nightstand, drinking eagerly of the water even as he awkwardly tried scratching under the rope which was the cause of the itch.

Had he honestly slept all night wearing this thing, this harness made of knotted ropes?

Loki grumbled and then squirmed as a broad hand stroked his back, glancing back to peek into Iron Bull's good grey eye. “Morning love.” He croaked out, getting a small smile in return as the other sat up slowly.

“Morning Kadan, slept well?” He kissed the mage's shoulder while sliding a arm around the others waist, pulling his lover carefully until he was sitting in Bull's lap. He then reached for the jug, forgoing the goblet to drink directly from what was left in the jug.

“Surprisingly with this rope on but yes. You?” Loki watched the muscles in Iron Bull's throat as he swallowed, smiling slightly at the warmth the other provided along with the light coming in. 

“Mmn, just wonderful.” Iron Bull gave him a grin, a deep rumble in his voice as he squeezed the other close with the arm around Loki's waist. “Even better is waking up to you like this.” He nuzzled a roped shoulder pointedly.

“Yeah about those...can I take them off?”

“No.” Bull grinned at him. “In fact, you are wearing those all day.”

“...Say what?” The mage squirmed, eyes wide. 

“Who came without permission last night?” The warrior purred at him, fingers gently tugging and plucking at a knot on Loki's hip. “This is your punishment. You get to wear these under you clothes all day until I think its enough.” 

Wide green eyes stared at Bull. “You can't mean that. They itch!” And tickle but best not to mention that to Iron Bull.

“Oh I know. Just light enough to tease you. Keeping you in suspense. Not enough to actually cause you to harden fully.” The merc leader laughed and pulled the other close. “But enough to keep you squirming and ready to touch yourself.”

“...That's why you retied it under my balls!” Loki hit the other in the chest, face burning as the other just laughed louder and pulled the younger man into a kiss, stroking his burning skin with his mangled grey fingers. “Why yes I did. But hey, I'll make you a deal Kadan. If you can manage to go to this afternoon without making a mess of yourself, touching yourself to a orgasm or begging me to take it of, I'll take it off and even give you a gift.”

“...Last time you gave me a gift, you blindfolded me and presented me with your dick for sucking.” Loki snorted dryly, leaning into the fingers.

“And as I remember it, you rather enjoyed that.”

“Not the point.”

Iron Bull chuckled. “I'll show you them then and you can judge if it would be worth it.” He teased, shifting a bit so he could lean down and pull a bag out from under the bed.

It rattled a bit, like metal clacking against each other and Loki felt his curiosity piped as he watched the older man sit up with the bag firmly grasped.

And then he promptly turned scarlet at what was pulled out from it.

It was made with blue and black metal, thin at the tip but slowly widening downwards towards the middle where it was notched and a flared base. Loki knew perfectly well what this was. The size brought it around a normal human sized male.

A butt plug, most likely made from obsidian and lazurite. 

“B-Bull?” He stammered out, pushing a bit back into the other. The twitch from his groin betrayed his wariness though as Bull slowly massaged Loki's hip between the white rope.

“Amazing what you can get in Val Royeaux if you talk to the right people.” He murmured into Loki's ear, giving it a little nip. “I got several, all in varying size though this one is the smallest. Biggest one would let me take you without stretching you if you wore it.” He nuzzled slowly. 

“When you say several...” Loki swallowed.

“Five in total. You could work yourself up to the biggest one, slowly and carefully. Or if I wasn't there, just enjoy them while you think of me.” 

Loki licked his lips, staring at the plug held in grey hands.

He reached out slowly and took it from Iron Bull's hand, fingers stroking it slowly as he examined. It was smooth, obviously polished and he was right, obsidian and lazurite. It would have been expensive, especially to produce a whole set of fives with this being the smallest one. 

'I could wear this one. I wouldn't make a total mess of myself. But bigger? Shit.' He licked his lips nervously. 

“You don't have to use them Kadan.” Iron Bull murmured quietly into his ear, his intimate touches never stopping as he caressed slowly and steadily. “But if you did, imagen the little quickies we could take, the places we could be.” 

That sparked of a image in the mages head, just what Iron Bull wanted. A random closet in the keep, perhaps even on the war table or at the stables during dark... or hell even in the city perhaps?

“And...I'll get these if I'm good? If I go to noon while wearing the rope work and don't complain?” He asked quietly, trying to ignore how hushed his voice was.

“Or orgasm or come begging me to let you cum.” He nuzzled into the others neck, his excitement mounting with every second as Loki fondled the toy. 'Come on, come on....come on Loki! I'd love to be able to do a quickie now and then...' He wouldn't push the other like that though.

“...Alright. I'll try.” The mage said sheepishly.

And blushed into a beet root color at Iron Bull's pleased rumble before he was dragged into a deep kiss.


End file.
